Betrayed
by Awesomepossum328
Summary: Hurt. Denial. Defeat. Betrayed. Lilah. (Sequel to Faking It)


**Hello all my lovely, lovely Fakers. First of all, I would like to say, that this is a sequel to Faking It, so if you haven't read Faking It, this probably won't make sense. So, let me first say, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't published this story sooner, I didn't expect the number of reveiws I asked so quickly (Until I realized there was like five reveiws per reveiwer. :) Lol) Anyways here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**If I did, I would rename it to the AwesomePossum series.**

* * *

_Previously on Faking It_

_He stooped into a steep bow in respect for Katie, "Yes, your majesty?"_

_Katie cleared her throat, "I'm looking for a prisoner. Lilah Thompson?"_

_"Ah, yes, of course." The guard looked through his clipboard, flipping through each sheet of paper._

_Travis walked forward and gripped Katie's shoulder, assuring her that everything was fine. It wasn't everyday the well-trained police and prison unit of his country of Aanastassia._

_The guard looked up from his list, "I'm sorry, you're majesties. She's not here."_

_Katie was taken aback, "Well, is she on another bus?"_

_"No ma'am. I'm saying there is no record of a Lilah Thompson."_

* * *

_**Lilah**_

Lilah Thompson needed to forget.

She slammed open the door of a random pub, causing the doors to ricochet off the rotted wall. Everyone stared at her for a moment, taking in the new comer. Her eyes searched the room, looking at the multiple arm wrestling matches, to prove masculinity. A one-eyed man sat in the corner, smoking an old pipe. The smell of smoke, alcohol, and depression reflected the bar.

The room soon went back to it's normal state of drunks and scandalously dressed waitresses. Lilah walked over to bar, and sat next to a man shoving down liquor. She wanted to be alone right now, but to share a drink of loneliness, its better than drinking alone.

The bartender turned to her, and Lilah placed a single coin down on the counter. She nodded towards his collection of alcohol knozzles. The bartender looked her up and down, and raised his eyebrow.

He shook his head, "No can do, kid. You're obviously underaged, and I don't need police knocking at my door for giving beer to a kid."

Lilah added three more coins to the pile.

"Whiskey," she requested. "On the rocks."

The bartender picked up one of the coins. He held it up to the dim light, and looked back a her. He bit down on it, and smiled satisfactorily when it didn't been.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Miss."

As he temorarily left to grab her drink, Lilah turned around on her stool, leaning on the bar for support. She watched with interest as a fight broke out. The first man was a big hairy fellow, with his shirt buttons uneven, he had obviously drunk until he was sick. He picked up a smaller man, one who was obviously sober, with one hand by the collar.

"You-" The man said, Lilah blocking out his long string of profanities.

The larger man, thrusted his calloused fist into the face of the smaller man, blackening his eye. The smaller man smiled, and chuckled, fearlessly.

"Tell me," He said. "How many times were you dropped as a baby to be that stupid?"

"Why you little rat!" The larger man growled. "I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Funny." He peeled his hands off the larger man's shirt. "That's what your wife said last night."

The larger man lunged at his opponent, with anger glistening in his eyes. Although he was smaller, the smaller man was quick and clever, he used inertia the push the man over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed a nearby tequila bottle, and broke it over the large man's head. Everyone cheered. Lilah turned back to the bar, as her drink arrived.

"So, what's a kid, like you, doing here?" He leaned against the bar.

Red filled Lilah's vision, venom dripped in her voice, "My life was recently ruined, and I'm looking for someone to help me take down the girl who ruined it."

He shifted his weight back, "Now there's only one man for that job. Go in that room over there."

He pointed a greasy finger towards a door in the corner, as a grin, ruined by tabacco, came upon his face.

"For the right price, he'll do anything for you. Hypnotize someone. Murder an enemy. Steal from a royal. He's a service to be bought, but if he ain't interested, you ain't gettin' anything." The bartender said.

Lilah looked over towards the door, her blonde hair moving with her. _Murder an enemy._ She smiled to herself,as she chugged down her drink in one gulp. She stood from her stool, leaving it a distance away from the bar. She nodded to the man next to her, he swallowed down another shot, and fell from his chair. Lilah raised an eyebrow, wondering how much he had before she came.

She walked across the bar, stepping over the man with tequila glass by his head. She stood in front of the door, possibly the only piece of wood in the joint that wasn't rotted beyond repair. She thought about knocking, but pushed it away. She grabbed the brass door knob, and pushed it open. The room was dark, very dark. She could only see the outline of a shadow of man with his feet kicked up a desk.

"May I help you?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes." Lilah didn't move from her position in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"I need-" Lilah started, before the man cut her off.

"CLose the door."

"Why?"

"You're obviously here to request my... services. We don't want anyone to overhear this, do we?" She heard him move his feet, as the shadow changed.

"No I guess we don't." Lilah answered as she closed the door, erasing any outside light, even causing the shadows to disappear.

Lilah suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She knew he was behind her, even though no motion had been heard. His footsteps were silent, like death. And Lilah craved death of her enemies.

"Now." His words made her shiver. "What do you need?"

Lilah turned to him, despite their close proximity, he was still unvisible, "I need someone taken out of the picture."

"Who?"

"A girl."

"Name?"

"Katie." Lilah paused, before she spat out the rest. "Stoll."

"Stoll?" She could feel that the man was raising an eyebrow. "As in the royal family?"

"Yes. Can you do it?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How much money do you have?"

Lilah reached out and grabbed his hand, she felt it's roughness. She reached to her back pocket with her other hand, and pulled out of small bag. She placed it in his hand, and closed his fist around it.

"All pure gold." She spoke.

"All?"

"Yes."

"Quite rare." He spoke, jiggling his bag of coins. "So tell me, where will I take care of this girl?"

"I will be come up with a plan." Lilah said. "I have unfortunately lost my recent partnership, and am in need of muscle. My last partner, although the strong man I needed, he was an idiot. I need a strong man to not only kill her, but one who is smart enough not to screw it up."

"Agreed." He shook her hand.

"Good."

He sat took the coins and sat back at his desk. Lilah was amazed at how he managed to find it again, in such darkness. A new sound showed that his feet were propped up once again.

"So tell me..." He left a space, clearly wanting something she wasn't willing to give.

But she needed his trust, so she did anyway, "Lilah."

"Lilah." He repeated, not making the connection as to who she really was. "Tell me, who do you wish to kill Queen Katherine?"

Lilah looked away bitterly. She did not want to tell him anymore. She did not want him to know too much about her. She looked at the space, where his voice came from.

"She stole everything."

* * *

**I hope you guys think it was worth the wait! I'm going to try to update more often, since I'm on Spring Break right now. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**REVIEW!**

**Writer's Advice: Leave your reader's on cliffhangers. **

**As much as you all hate it, and I do to. You have to leave them wanting more, and waiting for the next chapter or book. It will keep them engaged, and wishing for more!**

* * *

**You guys are such Awesome Possums! :oD**


End file.
